Second Chance
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok,i'm not the first to do a fic where Axel gets a second chance with Roxas, but this is like no other, because he is reincarnated with a woman...i know it sounds like another fic of mine, but its different trust me.Please don't read if you don't like OC.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Disclaimer:

Axel- Why do I have to do this?

Larid- Coz, your my FAVORITE Organization XIII character. Got it memorized?

Axel- you have to steal my catch phrase too...

Demix- Oh be quiet Axel! She's using us as main characters for a reason you know!

Axel- yea yea...

Marluxia- Well I'll go on since I am very happy to have a second chance...

Larid- * cough* I need a villain * cough*

Marluxia- (angry face and holds out scythe) what was that?

Larid- (Hides behind Axel) Nothing...

Axel- (smirk, and throws fire at Marluxia) Demix, you do the disclaimer.

Demix- I don't wanna! Everyone always works me too hard!

Axel- that's because you don't do anything!... (sigh) I'll do it then.

Larid- YAY!!!!

Axel- (shakes head) Larid does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. She enjoys having me as the main character, and puts me with Roxas. Not that I mind... (grin) She used to hate yaoi herself, so if you don't like Yaoi don't read it. We're really the only pairing she'll use though, not to mention the fact that I'm not really...

Larid- (clears throat)

Axel- oh... right... you have to read on for that one. (rolls eyes)

Larid- (pushes Demix on)

Demix- aw.... fine... Larid also wants you all to know there is another fic that she's writing a little like this, but she doesn't really know where to go from here, so she decided to do this fic. She doesn't like flaming because it makes her depressed, so please don't flame her. She's really cranky when she...

Larid- Demix! (warning look)

Axel- (sniggers.)

Larid- anyway, enjoy the fic.

Chapter 1: Axel Reborn

"Go Now!" Axel said as he faded away. He wasn't scared. He wasn't feeling any guilt. How could he? He wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. He didn't feel anything. He expected to just fade away, but was surprised to find himself on the highest tower in Twillight Town one last time. He looked to his left to find Roxas smiling at him. They shared an ice cream on last time, before they both faded away... But something strange happened... a tear escaped his eye. He didn't want to leave Roxas and he knew Roxas didn't want him to leave him.

He closed his eyes, now fading into the darkness he was ready for. Was his consciousness really fade? His personality? His life? His body? It wasn't fair, the life of a Nobody. A being that isn't supposed to exist. It wasn't fair to the being. Was that really what Xemnas wanted to do?

Suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Hello Axel." the voice said. He couldn't make out if it was a male of female name. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was darkness all around him, but he couldn't see anything else.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Someone who can help you."

"Help a nobody?" Axel said allowed confused. Why would anyone want to help a Nobody?

"Yes Axel, there is only one other person who I am helping. I have gave him a second chance at life. I can give you a second chance as well, that is if your ready for the consequences that come along with it."

"A second chance?" Axel repeated. Did that mean he would be able to see Roxas again? No... he and Sora were one essence now. That was impossible.

"If you take this second chance there is no turning back. Saving that boy was a very noble deed." the voice continued. Axel looked down. This was what this was about? Saving Sora and his friends?

"You will not disappear if you take this chance Axel, but I will warn you now of the consequences. You will be reborn into a new body which has a heart. This will also mean that that heart will give you a conscience. It will cause you to look back on past deeds, and reflect on them deeply. Would you be willing to do this?"

Axel didn't understand much of what this entity was saying, but how hard could this be if he was going to be human? He would be able to start over with a heart, and everything. He could try to get over Roxas maybe and start a new life in a new body.

"I'll do it." he told the voice.

"Very Well Axel. From now on, you will be given a new life. You will be awakened before the other Nobody I helped will awaken. Once he has awakened, you will recognize him whatever gender he is given. There is also one other that another entity has helped, and you must try to stay clear of him, or you will regret it."

Before Axel could respond, Axel was surrounded by a very bright light....

Axel woke up in a bed and he was aching all over. He looked at a mirror across the room and saw that he was in a woman's body. She had red hair and green eyes just like he did. She looked at a paper near the bed, and it read "Alexandra Cassio." He didn't mind that he was in a woman's body. He was alive and human!

A woman came in who looked like she must have been a nurse, and smiled at him.

"Hello Axel." the nurse said.

He lifted an eyebrow. "How exactly do you know who I really am?"

The woman smiled. "I'm sent from that guy who gave you a second chance." she said sitting down next to him and giving him a paper.

"Your name is now Alex Cassio. She was originally a girl who was killed in a car accident. Her parents are both died in the same accident, and she had been your biggest fan since she had seen you."

"What do you mean 'seen me'?" Axel asked.

"In this world, there's a video game based on Sora's journey." she explained. "There are also special conventions people go to and they dress like certain characters from anime, manga, and video games. She always dressed as you." Axel smiled at the fact that he had fans.

"Anyway, this girl does not have any more family members because she was not wanted. She lives alone living off the small fortune that her parents left her."

"So when I get out of here I have to go on with her life?" Axel asked.

"Not exactly. You'll be living like she has been. However you now have a second chance to redeem yourself as somebody." the nurse smiled and went to leave the room. "Good luck Axel."

"Wait! Miss..." Axel tried, but the woman disappeared. Axel laid back. He smiled that he had a second chance. Soon some of Alex's friends came in to see her, and introduced themselves since his excuse was that he had amnesia. After they left and he had dinner, he fell asleep but didn't expect the nightmares he would have...

END CHAPTER

AN- Please review to tell me what you think. But as Demix told you please don't flame, its not nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas: Larid would like you all to know that she has watch the English cut scenes and part of the walk through of 358/2 Days, so she knows some of the plot.

Chapter 2: Nightmares

_Axel was remembering everything he did while he was working for the Organization. He remembered killing Vexen and Zexion. He remembered hiding the truth about what Roxas really was. He remembered fighting Xion. He then started to remember a conversation between he and Roxas that none of the Organization were able to overhear thankfully. This was what also happened before Roxas left._

"_Roxas, I need to tell you something before you make up your mind..." Axel said in the arc of Roxas' bedroom._

"_Will you tell me what I am?" Roxas asked angrily._

_Axel sighed. "No... Its about how I feel..."_

"_We're nobodies, we don't feel anything." Roxas reminded him._

"_I know that... but... its complicated..."_

"_Stop waisting my time Axel..."_

"_I Love you!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas stared at him strangely. "At least... I think that's what I feel..."_

"_That doesn't make any sense even if you did have a heart." Roxas said sitting down. "Go away, I need to be alone."_

"_Rox..."_

"_OUT!" Roxas yelled standing up._

_Axel sighed. "Fine..." he said using a dark portal to go to the clock tower in Twillight Town. He sat there sulking. Why did he have these feelings if he didn't have a heart?_

_After these visions, Axel witnessed everything else he went through. Finding Roxas again and trying to get him back. Getting the order to kill Roxas and almost succeeding. Kidnapping Kairi, and finally saving Sora, Donald, and Goofy..._

Axel woke up and blinked a few times before remembering where he was and who he was now. He smiled sadly. He missed Roxas, but he was right... it didn't make any sense. Its not normal for two guys to have a relationship. Sure he, Xigbar, and Marluxia liked to fool around with Demix, but that was just to pass the time. If he was to meet Roxas again he... what was he saying? He was in the body of a woman now! He had a second chance! If he met with Roxas again he'd have a chance... right?

Then again, Roxas would probably think of him as the old Axel. He wouldn't see him as anything other than that. He sighed. It had been a week since he was reborn. He was able to go and start his own life.

Later on that day, Axel was packed up and ready to leave after getting the address to his new home, when he ran into... Demix.

"Hey Axel!" he said happily, smiling, jumping up and down, etc. Why did HE have to be the other one? Axel rolled his eyes. That lazy musician was always annoying.

"Demix huh?" he said rolling his eyes. "Your the second one?"

"Yep! The guy... or girl... whoever it was said that I deserve a second chance." he said all proud of himself. "He told me to find the guy who was made before me, because the person I took over for didn't have any family left or a place to stay. So I get to stay with you!"

"Oh joy..." Axel said annoyed. He decided to be quiet while the annoying, immature boy followed him inside the taxi to his new home. When they arrived, both of the ex-nobodies were surprised to see a huge house.

"Wow! You got an awesome house!!!" Demix pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?" Axel said with the same tone of voice.

They got out of the taxi, paid, and entered the house. The people told him that he obtained a very small fortune since the family won a lottery about two months before the crash. They walked in and found that everything looked like it was new. They went upstairs, and saw the bedrooms. They must have never been slept in. Axel grinned.

"This is my room, got it memorized?" he said as he walked into the largest room that was practically a luxury suite.

"Aw, no fair."

"This is my house if you forget Demy..." Axel said flopping down on the huge king-sized bed that felt as if it was nothing. "I wish the beds at the castle were this comfortable."

"Yea... I think Xemnas was either cheap, or he just didn't want us to be too comfortable. If that happened we probably wouldn't of came to work at all.

"It didn't stop you..." Axel teased.

"I just wanted to play my sitar!"

"Yea... while you made everyone else work to death after Castle Oblivion!"

"Your the one who killed two of them!"

Axel looked up. He didn't really want to remember that.

"Well I think we should go out and check out this world!" Demix said changing the subject. He must have not liked the recent awkward silence.

"yea sure..." Axel said sitting up. Axel went around and found the safe that he was told about and (trying to keep Demix at bay) did the code and got a nice amount of money out. They found the garage, and asked the limo driver to drive them into town. (yes they had a limo...)

AN- I need some help... please review to tell me some ideas of what clothes Axel might like, and a major in college that he might take. I also need another major for Demix (yes he's going to have a double-major) I also need some ideas for Demix's clothes and music. I already have Axel's music. I want to have some input from the readers too. I will thank you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, so I noticed I was spelling Demyx's name wrong... so I am correcting it in this chapter. Sorry. Chapter 3: Modern Society

Axel and Demyx asked the driver to drop them off at a pretty big mall called the Granite Run Mall in Media, Pennsylvania. Their house was in Drexel Hill. They walked around and checked out many different stores. They were both intrigued by a store called Game Stop. Especially when they saw the Kingdom Hearts 2 cover to find them and Roxas. In fact they decided to buy every game they saw and bought a Play Station 2 and a Nintendo DS (each) so they could play. Axel got a red one, and Demyx got a blue one. They were going to buy two games of 358/2 days, but then they read on the back that they could both use one game with the DS.

They looked around and also found some games they were interested in such as Devil May Cry (they bought all four). They had a feeling they'd get bored in that huge house. They went to various clothes stores, and found a few new outfits since Demyx didn't own any outfits, and Axel didn't like the clothes Alex had. These clothes were more to his style.

After shopping, they walked all the way to a restaurant called Friendlys, and after that they went to see a movie at the movie theater in the back. After the movie it was late at night, so they called the limo to pick them up and went home. Demyx was falling asleep, but on the way, he saw a music store.

"I wanna go to the music store!!!!" He whined.

"Demyx... do you see lights on? Its closed you idiot..." Axel said shaking his head. When they got home, they collapsed on their respective beds in their own bedrooms and fell fast asleep.

The next day, they woke up refreshed. They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Before they could play the new video games, the doorbell rung.

The woman from before was at their door.

"HI!!!!!" Demyx said hugging her.

"Hi Demyx." she said with a laugh. "Still hyper I see."

"You have no idea... why didn't you tell me I had to deal with number 9?" Axel asked annoyed.

"Axel!!! Don't call my the number I was again! I'm just Demyx now!"

"Yea yea..." Axel said sitting on the couch. "So what are you here for?"

"I'm just checking up on you... and I'm here to tell you that the way your spending your money, your gonna run out very quickly..."

"Seriously?" Axel asked.

"Yep. You gotta pay bills ya know!" she said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

Axel went over all the details about living on their own according to America's standards, while Demyx snuck away so he could try out his video games. He followed the instructions and set up the Play Station 2 game system, and decided to try out Devil May Cry.

Axel found out that it was really expensive to live in America and the only way to ensure that they could live and pay bills the rest of their life was to go to college and get a degree or certification.

"I guess that could be fun." he said to the girl after she told him everything she knew about college.

"You gonna be able to get Demyx into it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I could try... I mean he is lazy, but I think he'd enjoy at least a music major." he said rolling his eyes.

"Yea, I guess your right." she said. She said goodbye after helping with finances and such. They still had plenty of money, but within at least four-six years it would be gone if they didn't get to support themselves and/or go to college.

Axel decided that it would be better if they didn't have a limo driver since they had to pay him like 300 a month, and also he decided to let the housekeeper and gardener go as well. He didn't want to worry about it. He went on the computer the girl, Larid (I don't feel like being creative this time),taught him how to use. He printed out two applications for the local community college, and a copy of the on line course catalog. He would show it to Demyx later as he chose a major for himself.

There were lots of interesting ones. In the end, he chose Psychology since it seemed the most interesting to him. He filled out the application, wrote out a check (Larid showed him that as well), and put it aside so that he could send it when he got Demyx to apply.

When he was done, he walked to the living room to find Demyx playing the Devil May Cry. The funny part was that he kept dying. He enjoyed playing because he got to use two guns and a huge sword. He just didn't like the fact that he kept dying.

"You put more effort in playing that than finishing those missions we had to do for Xemnas..."

"That's because this is fun. They weren't." he replied.

"If you say so..." Axel responded.

He sat down on the computer again since he was just checking up on Demyx. He decided to make a search on what people thought of him.

He found an interesting website called Youtube. Apparently lots of people liked to dress like he and Roxas... together. Axel smiled at that. At least some of this fans knew how he really felt about the blond. He watched lots of people like Larid described before... cosplayers.

After a little while, he couldn't watch anymore because all these memories of he and Roxas was coming back to him. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to cry. He shut down the computer, and went to eat something in the kitchen. While he was eating alone, he decided something. Since there was possibly no possibility of meeting Roxas again, he would simply get over him. He would concentrate on his studies and not dream of the day he'd see him again.

Besides, he had a second chance at life. He didn't want to hold on to the past.

The next day, Demyx agreed to the College idea, since he thought it would be cool. Axel tried to tell him how much he was going to have to work, but Demyx (as always) didn't listen to a word he said. For a major, Demyx chose the major of music. Axel sent out the applications, and a few weeks later they were called for orientation, placement testing, etc. However, they didn't expect to find a certain ex-organization member going to the same college as them...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marluxia

After he was done with his placement test, Axel waited for Demyx (who was having a hard time) and found someone he didn't expect. Marluxia was sitting right next to him.

"Heh, Axel huh? Your one of the nobodies who received a second chance?" he said in his usual icy, malicious tone.

"Marly..." Axel said acknowledging his presence, but not at all wanting to talk to him.

"So, how do you like it? Isn't it great having our own heart and body?" Marluxia continued.

"I'm going to make this clear Marluxia." he said sternly under his breath so no one would hear. "I don't want anything to do with you. Demyx lives with me, and we're both acting as sisters since we are in female bodies. I don't want you bothering us. Got it memorized?" Axel said in a cold tone.

"Ah... but what about reminiscing about the good old days?" he said coldly. "and I see you still have that old catch phrase..."

"I'm not living in the past. I've moved on and I'm embracing my new chance at life. Get over yourself." Axel glared at Marluxia.

"Oh great... Marluxia too?" Demyx whined showing his presence.

"Come on Demy... lets go home." Axel said dragging the musician out. They went home by bus as they came. However, Marluxia took the bus too... to Axel's dismay.

Marluxia sat near them and decided to flaunt the details of how he was given a second chance by that evil being that the person told Axel to try and stay away from. Axel wished he had some way to tune him out. Otherwise he'd be stuck on the bus with him talking his ear off. He looked around, and saw a lot of people wearing these things in their ears. Some of them sounded like music was coming out of them. Maybe he should get one of those... in fact, he remembered seeing something like that in the house.

He also remembered Larid telling him about itunes that go along with the ipod thing. When they got home, Marluxia didn't follow them, but Axel decided to go on the computer and listen to all the songs. Ironically, the girl had previously made a play list just for him. He listened to it, and found that this girl really knew his taste. Some of the songs reminded him of how he felt about Roxas. It was amazing.

He took the red ipod that she had, and put the entire play list on the ipod. They started school a few weeks later, and Axel and Demyx were able to ward away Marluxia who soon stopped trying to get their attention.

The girl also made a play list for Demyx as well, so they bought a silver ipod for him and synced that play list with his new ipod.

End of Chapter 4...

_**Author's Note/Request**_.

Larid: Ok, sorry about the late, short chapter (I hate Marluxia), but I need your opinion. As I said before, Demyx really likes his new video game Devil May Cry possibly even more than the game he is actually from...

Demyx- Are you kidding! Devil May Cry is awesome! I die in Kingdom Hearts! I didn't like dying! Dante is so awesome that he can't die easy!!!

Larid- right... anyway, I had an idea. According to your votes, I would like to know who would want this to become a crossover with DMC and who doesn't. Please give me your vote as a review. You have until thanksgiving (US) to get me the response. If you have other ideas that would be great too.

Demyx- You have my vote!

Larid-(shakes head) I know Demyx... so really... give me a response, cause this story doesn't just have to do with the nobodies that die. Humans or (hint) "evil" half humans who die can get second chances... even if their death had or had not actually happened... there's always poetic license....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Monthly Hell

There wasn't much that bothered Axel by having the body of a woman... except one certain thing that he got every month. HELL.

"Ug... No wonder Larxine was always overly pissed once a month. Did you know she almost killed me once?" Axel asked Demyx when he first got his. Ever since it started, he was cranky, tired, worse attitude than usual, and almost lit poor Demyx on fire... which was the first time they realized they still had their powers and could summon their weapons.

At least the house held some stuff to stop the possibility of staining his underwear with blood.

Demyx, as usual was completely oblivious. "No I didn't know that." he said alarmed on the bus. "But I don't really know what your talking about..."

Axel got even more frustrated. He shoved Demyx practically off the bench in the bus, while Demyx whined and sat in the seat in front of Axel. "You're so mean!" he whined.

"Deal with it...By the way, we've been here more than a month... your telling me you never had this hell on earth?"

"No..."

"Well I guess your a lucky one then..." he said doubling over because of a really bad cramp.

"There's medicine for that you know..." Larid's voice came from behind him on the bus.

"Oh hi Larid!" Demyx said hugging her.

"There's medicine that will take away this pain?" Axel asked.

"Yea. Its called Pamprin. That works best for me." she said practically laughing at the ex nobody's pain.

"Why didn't I get anything yet if its supposed to be monthly hell... and why is it hell anyway?"

Larid laughed. "You really are innocent aren't you?"

"Huh?" Demyx asked confused.

"Its called menstruation. Are you taking Biology by any chance?" she asked.

"Yea. We both need a science so we're taking Biology." Axel said still annoyed at his hell.

"Well you'll find out then Demyx." Larid said with an evil grin.

"You could have warned me about this hell..." Axel said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"Aw, wittle Axy in pain?" Marluxia's voice came from behind them.

"Go away Marly. Your the one organization member I dispise more than Mansex!" Larid said smacking him across the back of the head.

"Mansex?" the three stared at her.

"Oh my... you haven't heard about that yet?" she asked. The three shook their heads. She laughed. "ok, let me quote a parody of kingdom hearts... " she cleared her throat. "Xemnas, got it memorized? M-A-N-S-E-X." she said.

They all looked at her strange, until Axel burst into laughter. "THAT IS HILARIOUS! They made _me_ say that!!!!"

"I don't get it..." Demyx said.

Axel sighed. "Think about it. Xemnas is spelled X-E-M-N-A-S. So if you mix them together, you get M-A-N-S-E-X. That spells out Mansex." Axel said talking as if he was a two year old.

"OH!!!! That's funny!" Demyx said. Then he looked puzzled. "What's that mean?"

Axel sighed. "We should have told him this a long time ago..." Axel said.

"I'll tell him!" Marluxia said.

"No... burn in hell..." Axel said annoyed going back to his music.

"That's not very nice..." Demyx said going back to his own music too.

Larid sighed and got on the bus to go to school with them. She made sure that she was in some of their classes and she was able to show them around and help them adjust. However when they got on the second bus, they met a group of kids they did not expect...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When the past comes back to haunt you

Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larid got on the bus to go to their college, when Axel stopped dead.

"What's wrong Ax..." Demyx began...

"Shut up..." Axel said putting a hand on his mouth.

"OH... I see what's wrong..." Marluxia said with a grin. "Why don't you talk to your Roxy huh? If you don't I will..."

Marluxia's observation was correct indeed. Not only Roxas, but Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were sitting in the back of the bus. Demyx's eyes widened when he saw it. Still remembering how Sora and everyone killed him, he just sat in his seat quietly. Axel glared at Marluxia warning him not to get near any of them especially Roxas.

"How the hell can this day get any worse... Did you know about this?" Axel asked Larid.

Larid looked at him sad. "I thought you would be happy about this surprise..."

"Surprise?" Axel said annoyed but in a whisper. "I've tried to not think about Roxas. I tried to get over him..."

"Over him? So does that mean you and he were..."

"No..." Axel said looking out the window. "It was one-sided."

Everyone was silent for a little while. Axel sat looking out the window, and listened to his music. It seemed like that was the only thing to get his mind off it...

"He has some of your classes..." Larid said to Axel just to warn him.

"He does?" he groaned. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I wanted you to calm down first." She said looking down. "his major is Behavioral Science so he has classes with you."

"Perfect..." Axel said annoyed.

"Oh don't be upset Axy!" Marluxia's taunting voice said. "Why don't you talk to thirteen..."

"Don't you DARE call him that..." Axel said warningly to him.

"Oh right... he left and dishonored the organization..."

"You did when you tried to take over and I had to cover your ass." Axel said reminding him of the secret mission Saix gave him to weed out the spies in Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia shut up for the time being, while Axel leaned against the window listening to a song that reminded him of how he possibly felt when Roxas left; _Gone_ from N'Sync. Axel didn't care if Marluxia saw him at this moment, because he had tears coming out of his eyes. He knew that he loved Roxas, and he was never able to convince Roxas of how he felt because they were both nobodies. Why would he want to reveal that he was himself? Why would he want to recreate that relationship if it was just going to be one-sided?

What was telling him all these things though? Was it that little thing called a conscience? Was that what told him all these thing?

While Axel was deep in thought, the bus arrived at the school. They got out of the bus after paying their fare, and walked toward the bus.

"Go to hell Marluxia." Axel said annoyed at his bragging.

"Its not my fault I'm awesome!" the flower lover replied.

"That's the thing.... YOUR NOT!" Larid said pushing him away. However, as it turned out, Sora was right behind him, and they bumped together.

"Oh sorry kid." he said annoyed remembering how he was beaten.

"What the..." Sora said staring at him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi... don't you see..." he asked her obviously trying to show her something. "but how?"

"Sora, are you hallucinating?" Riku asked.

"I don't think he is..." Roxas said. "I don't see anything familiar about her... but... she feels familiar to me... all of them do... especially..." he said looking at Axel. In return, Axel who was already freaking out that Sora could see Marluxia, walked away quickly.

"Wait up A...." Marluxia taunted.

"Don't you DARE! They already know who _you_ are, just leave me alone and stay out of my fucking life!!! YOU GOT THAT FUCKING MEMORIZED!!!" Axel yelled not knowing that fire was forming in his hands discretely.

"Axel?" Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Kairi asked in unison. Axel stopped dead and the fire went away. He closed his eyes. He hated Marluxia for making him react that way. It was bad enough they were already getting a crowd. Axel walked away and wanted to get far away from them. He didn't care if anyone tried to follow him. He wanted to run away.

(Roxas' POV)

"What's wrong with Axel?" Demyx asked Larid. However Larid was too preoccupied with yelling at Marluxia.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!!! THAT'S WHY I NEVER LIKED YOU MARLUXIA!!!!!" she said. If it wasn't for the people around, she probably would have beat the crap out of him.

"Whatever... I have class..." he said

"THEN GET THERE!!!" Larid yelled.

Marluxia walked away finally, and now it was time for the gang to ask questions.

"I don't get what's going on..." Riku asked.

"Well Riku..." Larid began but then she sighed and looked around. People were staring at them as it was. "We better just go to somewhere where we can talk so that we don't get any more unwanted attention."

The gang didn't argue as they all went into a lounge and sat down to talk. Larid explained the the five of them the situation. Sora and everyone in return filled them in on the fact that they were given an opportunity to go to college in a different world where their story was a video game. When they arrived, Roxas and Namine defused with Sora and Kairi and were given their own heart. So in a way they were given second chances as well. Sora and Kairi were dating now, and Riku and Namine were getting closer. Roxas was getting close to Namine as well so it was sort of a infatuation triangle...

Sora was happy to find out that after all that drama Axel was able to get a second chance... but Roxas didn't know what to say. Axel didn't want to talk to him... why?

"Why did Axel run away?" Roxas asked.

Larid sighed. "He... he uh... he's going through a really bad... time right now... he's confused... still adjusting to the body of a woman... " Larid said not looking at him.

"Oh..." Roxas said using that adorable pout face causing Larid to hold back a squeal.

"So who are you then?" Sora asked Demyx. Larid explained about Marluxia and Axel, but failed to mention poor Demyx.

Demyx, who distracted himself with 358/2 days, was oblivious.

"You haven't guessed?" Larid said with a laugh. "Who else do you know is lazy from Organization XIII?"

"Demyx?" Roxas and Namine asked.

"What? Someone call me?" he asked.

"Yep... he's the Demyx I remember..." Roxas said smiling again and rolled his eyes. "Lazy and oblivious."

"Roxas! That's not fair! Weren't we cool with each other?" Demyx whined. Roxas laughed.

"Wait... you remember being in the organization?" Larid asked suddenly.

"Yea... unlike before, when I didn't remember anything, I remember everything since I was created on to when I fused with Sora." Roxas explained.

"And I remembered everything I forgot in Castle Oblivion..." Sora explained.

"So much for 'to find is to lose and to lose is to find.'" Larid said with a laugh. "That must be why you recognized Marly huh?"

"Yep... unfortunately." Sora said.

"So... Roxas... you remember everything huh?" a timid voice came from behind him. He turned around to find Axel with his/her eyes wet from crying.

"Axel..." Roxas said. "Yes. I remember everything."

"Like what I said before you left the castle?"

Roxas looked down. "Yes... I... I do..."

"hn..." Axel said looking away and wiping his eyes.

"Roxas... what happened between..." Sora began, but Roxas wasn't paying attention. He got up, and walked toward Axel. Axel backed away, but Roxas grabbed his arm. He understood how Sora was able to see Marluxia. When they touched he was able to see his best friend again. It was as if he saw his soul above the body he was inhabiting. Axel took his arm back and walked away swiftly.

"Axel..." Roxas said with a sigh. He never got to tell Axel how _he_ really felt. He was confused as it was about Axel's confession that he thought that he loved him. He was confused about his own feelings... If he was just going to push away how was he ever going to tell him?


End file.
